Tempted
by insanelytwisted
Summary: Based on the Manhwa Totally Captivated, Naruto Uzumaki a beautiful seme, is being forced to work for Sasuke Uchiha doing 'dangerous' errands for the mafia for no pay, all because of his jealous ex-boyfriend Haku.Watch how Naruto captures the heart of Sasuke (And Others) a jealous possessive SEME. What will Naruto do when he is forced to be bottom? YAOI SasuNaru NaruHaku OroSas...
1. Curosity

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO**

(A/N this is based on the story Totally Captivated, I don't own that or Naruto.

Warnings: YAOI, BOY LOVE, SHOUNIN AI, GAY, HOMESEXUALITY, GUYS TOUCHING EACH OTHER, MAN-SEX, I don't know how many other ways to say it but if you don't like don't read)

RATED M FOR MATURE

NOW PRESENTING

Tempted

Have you ever heard the expression curiosity killed the cat? Well its true curiosity will screw your life up. Well at least that's what happened to me.

To tell you how curiosity completely screwed me over I'd have to start at the beginning.

…

My name is Naruto Uzumaki a 20-year-old college student inspiring to become an actor. I'm rather hot if I do say so myself at 5'6 with blonde hair and blue eyes the only scar on my tan muscular body is my six whisker marks on my cheek and the tribal tattoo on my stomach I got in high school.

Talk about eye candy right? Any ways my gorgeous self was currently dating Haku a boy who looked like a beautiful girl.

Now here was the start of my downfall, I have always been a friendly person ESPECIALLY around cute things people animals etc.…

Now Haku and I had always had a rocky relationship. The main reason was because I am a big flirt when it comes to cute ukes. Haku would always break up with shouting that I am a man-whore and I would have to apologize on my hands and knees.

That's when curiosity got the best of me. Haku had just finished telling how I was the biggest jerk and instead of quickly apologizing I decided I was going to wait till he cooled down.

That was my mistake and incidentally when I meet him.

Sumaru.

Mnnn such a cute little thing he was in the astronomy section when I found him I was really curious because he was rumored to have a very cold personality so I walked up to him to find out. It wasn't meant to be anything but a meaningless flirt I mean I had Haku still. But one thing led to another and well you get the idea.

What wasn't supposed to happen was Haku walking in on us thankfully after we were done. But it was what ended our relationship and got me into this situation.

You see I had spent countless after school hours trying to contact Haku whether it was texting him, calling him, or going to his house.

I would wait until dark to see if he would arrive nothing usually happened until Saturday while I was waiting at Haku's doorstep.

…

Naruto stood watching the front entrance of the apartment he was so familiar with, the apartment that no longer welcomed him. Normally Naruto wouldn't spend so much time trying to apologize to someone but this time was different. He wanted nothing more then to apologize to the man he had dated for more than a year If just to wipe the memory of that hurt look that overtook Haku's face he would apologize.

While Naruto was deep in thought a black sleek limo with tinted windows pulled up to the drive away. It was not until a door opened did Naruto register that fact, and once he did he was frozen in place.

The man that stepped out of the car was a SEX GOD. Dark hair cascaded down his clear milky skin and over his intense onyx eyes. The lean build of this GOD made Naruto shiver with just thinking about. This might have been the 2nd sexiest man Naruto had ever seen and oh God it made him want to bow down and call him master. I mean Naruto didn't mind a little S&M role-play as long as he was seme in the end.

The blonde was to engrossed in thinking about all the possibilities… and positions to realize that the black haired raven was stocking towards him and that Haku had just stepped out of the same limousine that the raven had.

The sex on legs walked over to where the 20-year-old kitsune stood drool pooling at the corners of his mouth.

A simple question knocked him out of his dream "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" all Naruto could do was nod dumbly looking up at the man who was taller by an inch or two but a tall uke never hurt.

Naruto was once again called out of his perverted thoughts by a fist colliding with his oh so precious face and landing him on the ground.

He looked up at the man who recently knocked him on the ground only for his eyes to widen in surprise as he caught sight of Haku slightly behind the dark haired raven leaning against a wall a slight smirk plastered on his feminine face.

"Haku?" he whispered,

"I don't want to catch you catch you anywhere near Haku or ill do more than just punch you." The raven turned to leave only to be blocked by Haku, "What is it Haku?"

"Say Sasuke how bout you get him a job at your businesses place, you said you need a cleaning lady right? Someone to do the chores." Haku inquired.

"Why would you want me to higher your ex-boyfriend / stalker. And what makes you think he'll actually do it."

Haku casted his eyes towards Naruto for a moment before moving upward and back to Sasuke, "He owes me one."

Naruto was not spared a second glace as Haku returned to the limousine waiting for the newly named Sasuke who was glaring down at the whiskered blonde. "You start on Monday afterschool." It was a statement not a question, he didn't wait for Naruto to respond as he to entered the vehicle.

…

Present day Monday 5:00pm

Naruto stood sweeping the corner of the building of the job he was forced to work for. A job he was paid nothing for doing. He sighed at the pathetic thing he called life.

"Naruto!" One of the workers called the blonde over his name was Shikamaru a tall man who always had his haired tied up in a shape of a pineapple, he was their 'technical analysts' or what I call a professional hacker and a good one at that. The pineapple headed man was currently playing cards with his best friend Chouji a 'big boned' (Never call him fat) man who loved his food, and was good at ponding people to the ground if necessary "Get me a beer will ya? And some chips for Chouji." He commanded Naruto before going back to his game.

"Lazy bastard." Naruto cursed under his breath as he fetched the order. Naruto had just returned from the kitchen and gave Shika and Cho their desired food when the door to the office opened. Naruto swiveled around to see who came in and was not surprised to see it was the two men who had forcibly made him take this job.

Sasuke Uchiha and Haku. Sasuke Uchiha ran Sharingan ink. A 'business' as it was called. Naruto didn't really question it and had no clue what it sold, produced, or gave and took from people.

He turned back around in favor of talking to Shika and Cho but was rudely interrupted by Sasuke's sexy voice "Shikamaru what have I said about having beer so early in the morning? And Chouji don't get crumbs on my chair, Naruto bring me a cup of Scotch."

"Tea for me," Haku called out as he followed Sasuke into his office.

Shika muttered troublesome, Cho ate more cleanly and Naruto grumbled while heading toward the kitchen to get the scotch and tea.

7:00pm

Naruto looked at his phone's clock and sighed if he didn't get home soon he wouldn't have time to study and do all his homework.

"Sorry guys, I have to go now." He said to the occupants to the room still looking at his phone.

"Hmmm.. Naruto so who's the lucky girl." Kakashi Hatake a man that lives to read his porn and was also the Head Security guard and Sasuke's right hand man asked a smirk appearing on his lips.

Haku's ears perked at the sudden piece of information an angry tick mark appearing on his feminine face.

"Hey Kakashi it might not be a girl it might be a boy." Asuna called out. He was smart like Shikumaru when it came to money and business ideas.

"Kids these days… so troublesome" you can guess

Haku was getting more and more irritated the longer the comments came and what's more Naruto didn't even try to deny them, he just grinned and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"NA-RU-TO." Haku bit out every syllable in Naruto's name enough for Naruto to know that Haku was beyond angry.

"H-Haku i-its not like that its just that I have to get home to do my homework." Naruto said as he slowly tried to back up towards the door.

"Why cant you do it here?"

Silence

"I-I guess I can do that."

Haku eye smiled "Perfect" and led Naruto to the office where Sasuke was.

TBC….


	2. Going home alone

WARNING: YAOI _ BOY X BOY_ BOY LOVE (BL)_ MAN SEX_ GAY_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I'm sure you all know that right?

Presenting

Going Home Alone

Naruto was in a very awkward position.

After being led into the office where Sasuke was, he was placed in a desk near the window were he immediately started studying.

At first everything seemed normal, Haku and Sasuke talked while he focused on his homework.

Fine no?

No, everything was not fine and it irritated Naruto that he couldn't escape.

He was trapped in a room were Sasuke and his ex were getting it on.

He looked down to his paper and tried to focus on the unanswered equation while trying to block out the moans that escaped Haku's lips.

"Mnnnn….Sas….nnn..AH!" It would seem that the noise meant that Sasuke had _struck _gold.

Naruto just couldn't consternate, it was taking all of his effort just to keep from leaping on the desk and screaming SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRING TO STUDY!

"haaah….Mnn…Ah..OH GOD YES!"

Paperwork, pens, pencils even a lamp clattered on the floor from the desk Sasuke had shoved Haku on.

Hearing the noise his back still turned Naruto had to keep from turning around.

He knew there was no way that they would go all the way with him in the room. Right?

The blonde took a peek just to make sure,

-Normal POV-

Sasuke's hands groped under Haku's shirt while he spread the others legs with his knees.

The hands roamed as far as they could within the restricting material.

Sasuke gave an irritated grunt, "Haku…"

The unasked question was answered immediately as Haku gripped both ends of his shirt and swiftly took the offending material off, Sasuke's hands roamed once more.

The raven brought his lips to Haku's their was no battle for dominance they both knew who was the submissive one and who clearly wasn't.

Haku moaned into the kiss as one of the raven's skilled and experienced hands tweaked a nipple while the other traced the younger males body until it reached the hem of his pants.

Sasuke moved both of his hands to unbutton Haku's pants without breaking the kiss.

-Naruto's Pov-

They wouldn't.

They couldn't.

I mean for Christ Sakes he was still in the Goddamn room!

Naruto watched in horror and strange awe as he watched Haku lift up his hips while Sasuke slowly bought his pants lower.

The blonde looked back down to the table where tonight's homework stood uncompleted.

He sighed, 'I guess I'm goanna have to stay up tonight, but what do I do about…'

Naruto looked up to see the couple still immersed in their activities completely disregarding his presence.

'I have to get out before…'

"AH!"

'Yup (Nodding to himself) now how do I do it?'

Naruto came to a decision once he saw Sasuke beginning to unbutton his shirt.

The blonde coughed loud enough to get both their attention, the two Sex driven men turned their attention towards Naruto almost to demand why he had interrupted.

'_Crap! What now?' "Ummm… I-I um…" _Naruto gathered all of his stuff and made towards the door. "Well umm… yah see I've kind of… finished so…" His back was faced away from the door he used his free hand to take hold of the nob. "SO IM GONNA GO!" in one swift movement he opened the door and fled towards the elevator, slamming the door shut as he ran.

-Outside the office-

Naruto sighed as he gathered his hands into his pockets (his stuff was in his bag) seeing Haku and Sasuke like that made him realize how….

How….

How long it's been since he's gotten laid.

The blonde let out another sigh, his eyes roamed the streets for a potential one-night-stand.

And lucky him he found one.

The man was short but tall enough to complement Naruto's own height, he had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Cute." Mumbled Naruto has he made his way to his soon to be Uke, to give him warning and to assure the mans sexuality Once the boy was in sight Naruto nibbled his lower lip and Winked suggestively.

Unfortunately all Naruto got in response was a creped out look.

Once again Naruto's lips gave way to a sigh "Just my luck he was straight."

Reluctantly Naruto made his way to his rundown apartment.

-Back at the office-

"What's the matter Haku?"

Haku tugged the rest of his shirt down and buttoned his pants, "What? I sucked you off didn't I?"

After Naruto had left Haku stopped being as vocal, once Sasuke had tugged the rest of his pants down Haku got on his knees and did the deed.

Sasuke walked towards the window Haku was staring out of and slammed his hand down on it.

"What about you-" Sasuke moved his lips on the nape of Haku's slender neck giving it one lone lick "Haku."

Haku moved away "Im not in the mood."

"You where in the mood 5 seconds ago."

"Later, don't be mad."

"Hn, Whatever."

Sasuke encircled his arms around Haku's slim ways and took to nibbling his ear-a habit of his.

Haku not giving broke free of his grasp and made his way out the door, "see you later Sasuke. I have school tomorrow."

"hn,"

-With Naruto-

Naruto had finally made it up the 1000 or so steps leading to his run down apartment complex. The complex was filled with the most odd people Naruto had ever met and no he wasn't the exception. Their was Jiriaya a pervert novelist with an odd obsession with toads, Tsundae, Jiriaya's wife; a women as strong as a bull with the worst of luck especially at gambling,Old Sarutobi one of the nicest oldest person Naruto had ever met he even helped Naruto out with rent when he didnt have money and finally Rock lee and his dad Gai.

They were both extreme medalist and lived to work out. Sometimes Naruto would go running with them to keep in shape.

Naruto had finally arrived to his doorstep and was rummaging through his pockets for his keys when his door swung opened and a tanned dark hand reached up and tossed him inside.

"Owww!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head where it hit the wall; he looked up to identify the intruder. "Crap Kiba what the hell."

"Your late." The way Kiba spoke made it seem that everything would be explained in that one sentence.

"So?" The blonde looked around and then back at Kiba, "Watcha doin here anyways? Why arnt you at home?"

Kiba made a high-pitched whine and crawled on the floor towards Naruto, "I was lonely."

Naruto laughed and pushed Kiba off of him "Get off of me you overgrown mutt. Go home." Kiba whined some more and climbed onto Naruto licking his lips.

"Not until I have your virginity Na-ru-to."

"Well you're to late!"

"Ah I don't believe," Said Kiba as he eyed Naruto's plump bottom.

Kiba Inuzuka was the heir to Inuzuka in cooperated a thriving business that specialized in grooming and feeding dogs.

He was Naruto best friend.

He was always trying to get in Naruto's pants.

And he always wanted to be Naruto's first Seme.

"You know I don't go that way Inuzuka."

"Yah but im your bestie."

Kiba made his way down Naruto's neck planting butterfly kisses until he reached the nape. He nibbled and sucked enough to make a pretty impressive mark at the juncture of Naruto's long slender neck.

"kiiba." Now it was Naruto's time to whine.

"Mhmmm?" The dog lover never stopped as he licked sucked and bit, marking every inch of Naruto that was uncovered.

Kiba roamed under the blonde's shirt brushing and teasing Naru's pink nubs, his head moved down from Naruto's neck to his nipple catching the supple nub between his teeth.

After giving it a playful tug, he began to suck and lick at the nipple making Naruto moan squirm Once the nub was perked enough he went captured the next, while his hands finally removed the rest of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto was still moaning (Seems his nipples are sensitive) The dog lover took the opportunity to move lower only stopping to did his tongue in the blondes sensitive navel before continuing.

He was finally at the seam of Naruto's pants and was about to remove it when….

"GAKI! GAKI!"

"Oi Kiba off. Its Jirayia." Naruto was finally released from the pouting and disappointed Inuzuka. He threw on his shirt and made his way over to the door opening it up to reveal Jiriya completely equipped with the New version of 'Icha Icha'

Kiba was knocked out of his brooding session when Naruto called out form, "Hey Mutt wanna go over to Tsundaes she's cooking and you know there's always boose at her place."

Kiba quickly accepted and they all made their way to Tsundae's.

-Next day-

Naruto woke up with huge hangover, only remembering that once they went over to Tsundaes house they all got wasted and had spent the night gambling.

Naruto took a look around the room and quickly searched for his phone, once he found it he opened it up to look at the time and his eyes widened.

10:49am

'Crap'

Before leaving he located Kiba and rudely shook him awake.

"Mutt! KIBA!" he whispered as loud as he can and only received a groggy reply. Still in an half asleep state Kiba only had his eyes a centimeter open enough to peer through his eyelashes at the frowning blonde.

"Waaa-cha doin Naru-Chan~"

"Damn your still drunk, come on we have to get to class were already late." Standing up Naruto prepared himself for a heavy lift.

"OOOOHHH lookey here Naru-Chan is sooooooo Strongggg."

Naruto had finally lifted Kiba off the ground and by some miracle was able to lift him up and drag him to the blonde's house and into the tub.

The dog lover was very confused at his location even if he was drunk. "Wha dis for? We goona take a bath?" Kiba let out a perverted laugh at the idea of taking a bath with a naked blonde.

Naruto reached for the nob to the cold water and muttered a quick apology before turning it open and releasing freezing cold water atop an unaware and drunk inuzuka.

"Sorry Man."

Once the water hit Kiba he immediately jumped up and yelped, he was so surprised that he caught the curtain and fell.

"WHAT THE F-"

**done.**


End file.
